Death Bitten
by LoonyGleek
Summary: Hermione Granger is living a secret double life. She isn't really who everyone thinks she is and is friends with some odd people who don't seem like they should get along. Will Harry, Ron and the Weasley's find out about her double life or will they remain in the dark. And will her secret life spark a romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey Its Lou-Lou here! This is just something that by reading similar FanFics I came up with. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Death Bitten**

I had the perfect life! What made it so perfect? The fact that it was all a secret.

I might as well start at the beginning. So my name is Hermione Granger but my secret identity name is Zaria Adaliah (Which means Princess Death). My best friends that are completely oblivious to my secret identity are: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. My best friends that are apart of my secret identity and also have secret identities are: Lavender Brown (Clove Mara (Which means Flower Death)), Luna Lovegood (Lynette Kritanta (which means Beauty Death)), Theodore Nott (Angus Than (Strong Death)), Michael Corner (Denton Seth (Happy Dead)) and Draco Malfoy (Hayden Alemeth (Fire Dead). Now I know most of you will be shocked about why I'm friends with Draco Malfoy but I've known him since I was like three-years-old. I've known all of them since I was three except Theo. Theo is my cousin and I've known him since forever and the rest we met at dance lessons. So now you're probably assuming that we're dancers but we're not, we're actually in a band called_ Death Bitten_.

_Death Bitten_ are actually quite famous in the wizarding world. We are a hard rock/rock/pop group. The reason we are called _Death Bitten _is because all of our 'second names' are either mean Death or Dead and the reason for bitten is because we couldn't come up with anything else. We all have different appearances when we are as our band but we don't change anything except our hair and some of us have tattoos. My hair is dark red and in a short cut that is puffed out and comes just above my shoulders and I have a tattoo on my wrist that says _Death Bitten_, Lav's hair is black that reaches the bottom of her back with a side fringe that covers one eye and has the same tattoo as me on the back of her neck which is hard to see, Lu-Lu's hair is shoulder length and black but the bottom is dip-dyed red and she has a tattoo on her hip saying _DB_ in a drop of blood, Theo's hair is shaggy and is dirty white with a tattoo of the bands logo on his arm, Mikey's hair is bright red and sticks up at odd angles and has _Dead_ tattooed on his left arm, and Drakes hair is black and cropped while he has a tattoo on his chest saying _Death Bitten_.

At school we cant be friends otherwise it would look suspicious seeing as we're mostly in different houses so Drake cant be friends with me 'cause I'm a mudblood, Theo can't be friends with me since he's in Slytherin and no one knows we're related, Luna cant be friends with any of us because she's the year younger and 'loony', Lavender cant be friends with me because she's a gossip (exactly what I 'hate') and Michael can't be friends with me as we're in different houses and don't see each other a lot. I met Lavender because she lives in the same street as me and we started dance and music lessons together, I met the others in the same dance and music lesson (Theo's mum made him come to keep me company) and Lu-Lu joined a year later because at the time she was only two. The three boys are really protective of us girls just so she wouldn't be left out at the Yule Ball last year Mikey asked Lu-Lu because she wouldn't have been able to go otherwise. We meet up every other night in the room of requirement for band practice. The only people other than the six of us who know are: our parents, the minister for magic, our record company and our professors.

We first formed as a band in the summer before my fourth year, that was two years ago, and since then we've become mega famous. We're the biggest thing to hit the wizarding world since Harry defeated Voldemort in fourth year my stabbing him with the sword of Gryffindor just 10 minutes after his return. We got a record deal after Drake's dad, Lucius, paid for our record company to listen to us play and produce a demo. Now I know what you're thinking Lucius Malfoy paid for it even though you're a 'mudblood' in his eyes but in all honesty he's actually really nice and all that 'death eater' business was just an act.

We're practicing in Drake's basement now in Malfoy manor and are staying the night because tomorrow we have a signing at the new record shop in Diagon Alley called '_Rockin' Records'. _We were just in the middle of practicing our song _Pure Mud_ when Errol came through the small window at the very top of the basement (the bit that was just above ground) with a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Mum says that you can come and stay with us from tomorrow 'til the end of the holidays. Harry's coming too._

_Tomorrow we're all going to Death Bitten's signing at Diagon Alley. I love Death Bitten! I'm a huge fan! Zaria Adaliah is my favorite, Harry likes Lynette Kritanta, Neville says he likes Clove Mara and Ginny likes Hayden Alemeth. By the way Ginny says 'hi' and that you can either have Angus Than or Denton Seth because Hayden is hers apparently (but I think that Zaria is going out with him)._

_Reply as soon as possible if you want to come (I know you do really) and Fred and George will go with Ginny to get you while I go with dad to get Harry._

_Love_

_Ron_

"Oh God!" I cried.

"Whats up?" Lav asked reading the letter over my shoulder.

"Ron wants me to go to the Burrow tomorrow and stay there the rest of the holidays." I explained.

"So? Just say no." Theo said.

"I cant they'll want to know why." I elaborated.

"Just say that you don't want to or you cant because you did last summer and your parents want to spend time with you?" Lu-Lu suggested.

"They'll still want me to go with them."

"Why don't you say that you're going to your cousins then you're going abroad or something?" said Michael taking a bite out of an apple.

"Good idea. Thanks Mikey!" I hugged him tightly causing him to choke on his apple.

_Dear Ron_

_I'm sorry but I'm at my cousins house tomorrow then I'm going on holiday to France with them. Sorry I didn't tell you but it was kind of a last minute thing._

_Tell Ginny 'hi' and that I'll have Denton and she can have Hayden._

_Would it be O.K. if I meet you lot at Kings cross?_

_Get me an autograph please._

_Love_

_Hermione_

"You'll have me will you?" Michael asked over her shoulder when she finished writing.

"Oi! Do you mind that's my cousin you know?" Theo whacked Mikey round the head.

"Ow! She wrote it!" He whined.

"Yes because Ginny said I could have you or Theo because apparently she's claimed Drake." I laughed

"Can we cut it with the incest talk and please practice 'Pure Mud' again?" Lav complained as she walked over to her electric guitar.

* * *

The next day we all changed our appearances and got dressed in our Punk Rock attire. I was wearing a deep red long-sleeved top that had our logo across the chest and several rips across the stomach, a red and black plaid skirt that had chains and only came to mid thigh and black leather boots. My tattoo was on show and I decided to make my hair slightly messy and in my usual wild style. For my make-up my lips were blood-red, my eyelashes were thick and my eyelids were black. The boys have to where some make-up too so that they aren't too recognizable. Lu-Lu just goes full out goth when she wheres clothes and make-up, all black, whereas my colors are red and black and Lav's are black and any other color.

* * *

When got to Diagon Alley we were immediately flogged by people asking for photos and autographs.

"Could you please sign this please?" A familiar voice asked and I turned to see non other than Ron Weasley.

"Sure, who am I making this out to?" I replied using my 'bored' voice.

"Ron Weasley." He replied in an unusually high-pitched voice.

I signed the scrappy bit of parchment saying:

_Dear Ron,_

_You rock!_

_Zaria Adaliah_

He smiled then thanked me and ran off. I turned to see Lav and Drake both looking as if they were trying very hard not to laugh at Ron.

* * *

When we were seated at _Rockin' Records _we fell into an easy conversation waiting for the doors to be opened.

"So Lynette, you reckon you'll get any crazy fans like when we did that gig a few months ago?" I asked.

"Nah, well I hope not that one boy asked me to sign his head saying: 'Love you Darren, Love Lynette'" She laughed.

When Luna speaks as Lynette she looses her usual dreamy voice and replaces it with a harder tone with a melodic ring to it just like I talk in my 'bored' voice that apparently sounds like I'm in the speaking part of a song. Lavender looses her high-pitched girly tone and uses a normal voice that drones out longer than necessary.

"Zaria, I think Weasley's got a bit of a thing for you." Theo joked from next to Drake who was next to me.

"Yeah its quite freaky really because I've known him for like six years nearly then when he sees me with red hair he's all over me." I shudder at the thought

"Okay the doors are opening in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The shop keeper counts and the doors fly open.

Fans come flying through the doors and we're instantly bombarded with people. We are asked to sign: Posters, pictures, t-shirts, water bottles, arms, magazines, CD's, doll boxes, etc.

"Could you please make this out to Ginny Weasley?" Ginny's voice came from in front of Drake and he turns to smirk at me. "And could you please make this out to Hermione Granger?" She asked Mikey handing him a picture of himself.

"Sure its H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e right?" He asked sounding out each letter.

"Yes that right. I'm surprised you got the spelling right first time." She giggled while twirling her hair round her fingers.

"Yeah well..." He handed her the picture back and turned to wink at me.

* * *

At dinner time we were asked to perform a few songs on the roof.

Mikey's drum kit was already set up as was Lu-Lu's keyboard. Theo had to sort out his bass guitar and Lav and Drake had to sort their electric guitars too while I checked the six mics.

"Hiya guys you all having a great time today?" My voice boomed through the mic and was met by many cheers. "My names Zaria."

"I'm Hayden." Drake nodded as he spoke through his mic.

"Clover." Lav said through her mic.

"My names Lynette." Lu-Lu's hard melodic voice sounded down the busy street.

"Angus." Theo called.

"And I'm Denton." said Mikey.

The music started and we played our most famous song 'Bite' and then broke into 'Die to Dance'.

"And finally this is our newest song: 'Pure Mud' hope you guys like it." Drake introduced and I burst into song.

* * *

**Thanks let me know what you think and I will try to update as often as possible but I wont unless I get some reviews to know people like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

We were all sitting in Luna's bedroom just chilling and writing down some new ideas for some new songs we were working on when an owl swooped through the open window and dropped a letter on my lap.

_"Dear Death Bitten,_

_It is good to hear of your newfound success after the war and I would like to offer you a proposal:_

_Hogwarts is hosting a Yule Ball this Christmas and we would be honoured if you would be the entertainment for the evening._

_Seeing as you all still attend Hogwarts it would look suspicious if you were all absent from the ball so you may still go. However, I must insist that if you do you must pair off with in the group for the ball._

_You can all attend the ball, then half way through disappear to perform and you can all take turns having a break from being on stage._

_If you wish to accept my offer then we would be more than happy to buy your attire for the evening (for both costume changes) as well as pay you._

_I will arrange the details with you in my office after the welcoming feast on September 1st._

_Please send your reply with Merlin, the owl._

_Many kind regards,_

_Professor Albus Percivil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry,_

_Order of Merlin first class,_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot,_

_Supreme Mugwump." _I read aloud.

__"Well he doesn't half sign a letter does he?" Mikey laughed.

"Should we do it then?" Lav asked eyeing the letter as if it would explode at any giving moment.

"Of course we should then we can advertise our tour next summer." Drake decided.

"Good idea. Its definitely all booked up, yeah?" I asked.

"Yep! Dad said that he signed on the dotted line this morning." Drake replied.

"Great what should the tour be called?" Lu-Lu asked.

"How about: Death Bitten: The deadly experience?" Theo suggested.

"No." The rest of us said at the same time.

"What about the Bitten! Tour?" I came up with up with.

"I like it." Lav said.

"Me too." Lu-Lu agreed.

"The Bitten! Tour it is then!" Drake decided.

"I'll send our reply to Professor Dumbledore and tell him we'll see him after the welcome feast." Lu-Lu said as she grabbed a quill and some parchment.

"So who should go with who to the ball?" Mikey asked.

"Mione will go with you, Drake will go with Lu-Lu and I'll go with Lav." Theo arranged quickly.

"Why? Not that I don't love you Mikey, you know I do but why?" I asked.

"Because Drake would never take a Gryffindor and you're a mudblood and I cant take you because you're my cousin." He explained.

"Ok then but why would you take Lav?" I questioned.

"Dunno, but Drake cant take Lav because she's Gryffindor and everyone knows that I'm not as prejudice as Draco Malfoy."

"Ok then but we'll have to make a big show of you daring me to take Loony Lovegood to the ball, when we're in the common room." Drake agreed.

"Yeah I know 'cause if you just ask her out of the blue Pug-face will have a fit." Theo chuckled while referring to Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

"We still have the photo shoot and interview for _Witch Weekly_ tomorrow don't we?" Lav asked as she strummed random strings on her guitar.

"Yeah we have to be there by 11" I explained.

"Do you wanna spend the night here so we can't leave together in the morning?" Lu-Lu asked.

"Yeah, my parents are in France anyway." I shrugged. "We can stay at mine for a while seeing as they're away."

"Cool, so we'll stay here tonight then head over to Mione's after Witch Weekly." Mikey sorted.

* * *

The next morning we were all eating breakfast in Lu-Lu's room when there was a knock at the front door.

"Hello, MOLLY WEASLEY what a pleasant surprise." Lu-Lu's dad said in an abnormally loud voice and we all turned to each other and paled.

"And you brought GINNY, RON AND HARRY too how nice." We were starting to panic now and were frozen to the spot.

"Hello Xenophilius. We were wondering if Luna would like to come for tea later this evening as Hermione cant come." Molly's kind voice wafted up the stairs.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly.

"What was that?" Ron's loud voice asked.

"Nothing that was just the... crumple-horned snorkack exploding." Xeno invented.

"Ah I see well is Luna up yet?" Molly asked.

"Have a seat in the lounge and I'll go and see."

We were all frantically running round hiding our breakfast and equipment when Luna's dad came through the door.

"Hurry up and hide! I'll send the children up in a minute." He whispered.

"Lu-Lu, your wall." Lav whispered pointing at her mural wall that had our faces and golden 'friends' linking them together.

"Cover them with my posters of us!" She ordered.

We did as we were told and soon heard three sets of footsteps coming up the spiral staircase.

"Which room do you think it is?" We heard Ginny's quiet voice ask.

"Get under the bed and in the wardrobe!" Lu-Lu demanded.

Drake and I flew under the bed as quick as possible while Lav, Theo and Mikey climbed in the wardrobe.

"I think its the one that says: Death Bitten! on the door, Gin." Harry pointed out and I turned to see Drake whose eyes widened.

"Hello Ginny, Ronald and Harry." Lu-Lu greeted as they opened her door. She now had her dreamy voice back on.

"Hi Luna. You remember Ron, right? And this is Harry." Ginny greeted.

"Oh yes I do remember Ronald. Nice to meet you Harry Potter." Her dreamy voice made Drake and I stifle our laughs as we were used to her real voice.

"Are you a fan of Death Bitten, Luna?" Ron asked noticing Lu-Lu's posters.

"Oh yes. Very much so, although I am quite sure that Denton Seth and Lynette Kritanta have been infected by nargles because there hair is both very odd." She replied referring to Mikey and herself.

"Lynette is Harry's favourite." Ginny teased.

"Yeah and Rons is Zaria and Ginny's is Hayden." Harry retorted.

"I like Angus Than." Luna replied but her voice sounded far off.

"Did you go to the signing yesterday Luna?" Harry asked.

"Yes would you like to see my signed photo? ITS IN MY WARDROBE WITH MY MUGGLE PENS." she said loudly clearly indicating for Theo to sign a picture that was in her wardrobe.

"Erm Ok." Ginny replied sounding really confused as to why Luna suddenly raised her voice.

"Did you get your Hogwarts letters yet?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, this morning. I wonder why we need dresses and dress robes." Ginny wondered.

"Perhaps there is to be another ball." Luna replied before she could stop herself.

"Maybe- what was that?" Ron started but was interrupted when Drake banged his head and swore under his breath.

* * *

**Please review and I will try and update ASAP!**

**Love you all**

**Lou-Lou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Sorry it took like forever to update but here's the next instalment of Death Bitten!**

* * *

I froze upon hearing Ron ask what the noise was.

"What was what?" Lu-Lu asked.

"That noise! It sounded like something fell or hit something then someone said something." Ron explained.

"Well I didn't hear anything. Did you two?" Lu-Lu tried to convince them.

"I heard something fall but I didn't hear anyone speak."Ginny replied.

"Yeah, me neither." Harry agreed.

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief (silently of course) and winked at Drake, who smiled sheepishly back.

"Well I definitely heard something!" Ron protested.

"Oh no Ronald!" Lu-Lu cried suddenly sounding very worried.

Drake and I were both holding our breath so that we wouldn't burst out laughing.

"I think the wrackspurts must be taking over your brain and making you hear things!" She was very loud now and still using her dreamy voice but sounding very very stressed and shocked.

"The- what?" Ron asked sounding confused.

"The wrackspurts." She replied. "Just a moment I will get my spectrespecs to check."

She then bent down so that she was looking under the bed and directly at us. She smiled and winked as she used her hand to lean over Drake and I to grab a pair of odd looking glasses.

"Quick Ronald lie on my bed so that I can examine your head!" Lu-Lu instructed sounding very scared.

She really is an amazing actress. But then again we all are so that we don't get caught.

"Wha-What?" Ron asked even more confused this time.

"The Wrackspurts are taking over your brain even more as we speak!" She cried dramatically. "DADDY!" She shouted.

"Yes Pumkin?" Xeno called up the stairs.

"Ronalds brain has been taken over by Wrackspurts! We must act quickly. Bring the vacines up so that we can stab him in the chest with one so that he wont die of confusion!" Luna cried sounding genuinly fearful for Ron's life.

By this point Drake and I were crying with silent laughter and holding our mouths so that no noise could escape.

We heard several footsteps running up the stairs as we looked on from our position under the bed.

"Luna, I really dont think his brain has been infested with Wrackspurts." Ginny tried to reason.

"Nonsense of course it has!" Luna snapped loudly.

Just then the door of Lu-Lu's room swung open and in ran Xeno and Molly Weasley.

"Here is a vacine. Do it quick Luna!" Xeno shouted in a panicked voice.

"What is going on?" Molly demanded.

"Ronalds brain is infested with Wrackspurts!"

"What are Wrackspurts?" Molly asked.

"They're little bugs that get in your head and make your brain go all fuzzy." Xeno explained.

"Now say very still Ronald because I dont want to miss and accidently stab your heart by mistake." Lu-Lu instructed.

"Erm actually I think we need to go." Molly said suddenly.

"Yes because we need to do the, erm, thing." Harry agreed catching on.

"Come on quickly now." Molly said.

Several hearied footsteps could be heard running down he stairs then Xeno yelled out of the window: "But what about the Wrackspurts?"

"You can all come out now." Lu-Lu called to all of us.

I shimmied myself out from under the bed, closely followed by Drake, and the second I saw Luna standing with a huge vacine in her hand while wearing Spectrespecs I burst into fits of laughter.

"What? You don't like my get-up?" Luna asked doing a mock pose for us all.

"How did you come up with all that?" Mikey asked inbetween laughter.

"I just used some common sense to get us out of a tough situation thanks to Draco." She replied.

"Well I didn't mean to." Draco pouted.

"I'll just leave you lot to it then." Xeno chuckled before walking to the door. "And make sure that you're all ready by 10:30."

"Thanks Xeno." We all called out, except Luna who said: "Thanks Dad."

"What time is it?" Lav asked.

"Half past nine." Theo answered inbetween taking bites out of his unfinished toast.

"So if we get ready now we'll have about an hour and a half before we need to floo to Witch Weekly?" She said.

"Yeah." I replied before running out of the room shouting. "I get the bathroom first."

* * *

Once we were all ready we sat in Luna's bedroom flicking through some muggle CD's.

"How can you stand Weasel and Scarhead?" Drake said suddenly.

"How can you stand Crabbe and Goyle?" I countered.

"Because I have to." He replied.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you only put up with Harry and Ron because you have to?" Theo asked me.

"Well I like Harry but its just Weasel! He annoys the living hell out of me. Honestly, and people think that I'm actually inlove with him. The rest of the Weasley's are alright. Weaselette is lovely and a good friend and the twin Weasles are really funny and they're quite fit and so is Charlie." I answered.

Now you're all probably wondering why I'm calling Ginny Weaselette and the twins The Twin Weasels, but it's because Theo and Drake couldnt remember all their names.

"Which one's Charlie again?" Drake questioned.

"Romainion Weasel."

"Ahh ok then. So it goes: Gringotts Weasel, Romainion Weasel, Prat Weasel, Twin Weasels, Weasel and Weaselette?" He asked making sure he got them all right.

"Yeah." I agreed with a sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Mikey asked as his eyes mixed with confusion, concern and something else,I couldn't quite work out.

"I hate it." I whisper. "I hate having to spend time with them when I'd rather be with you...lot."

I internally cursed myself for not adding the 'lot' bit on sooner.

"It's not as bad for me because I have Theo and eventhough at school we're friends we're not best-friends like we are now." Drake said.

"It's only for one more year though, because next year we're going on tour so we have to drop out early." Lu-Lu smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed with a small smile.

* * *

**I'm thinking about making this a Mione/Mikey FanFic but I'm not too sure. It's either going to be Mione/Mikey, Mione/Fred, Mione/OC or she's not going to get together with anyone so let me know what you think. By the way have you noticed the new cover for Death Bitten? Please Review.**


End file.
